


【曜潔曜】breeder

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *很短、雙性轉、OOC注意*曜是垂耳兔、潔是公主兔*真正的連假收尾





	【曜潔曜】breeder

**Author's Note:**

> *很短、雙性轉、OOC注意  
*曜是垂耳兔、潔是公主兔  
*真正的連假收尾

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
兔子的發情期不定時，大致上只分為正在和即將。  
⠀  
⠀  
她醒來的時候yohan輕輕的翻了個身雙手環住她，就算想起身找東西吃也不願吵醒對方，大概今天又是一個休息日，hangyul思考一陣後才拍了拍女人的臀部，那人悠悠轉醒，然後爬著騎到她身上，尾巴在顫抖，嘟著唇眼睛都沒睜開的就在索吻，被壓住的人回吻的一瞬，微微的刺痛伴隨著小舌被吸吮的感覺一同傳回大腦，她清醒過後才想起來，自己的室友最愛咬人了，尤其是發情的時候。  
⠀  
⠀  
也許是因為兩人之中必定會有一位主動方，導致yohan在性事中時常像是擔心對方逃跑似的，本能著用嘴巴咬著來限制行動，即便她好幾次說過自己早就已經無處可逃了也一樣，睡衣的材質輕薄，相隔著的兩處肌膚溫度觸碰在一起，都是暖暖的，兩條冬被在一般狀況下只會用到其中一件，此刻亂成一堆，像是在築巢似的，就算在不大的租屋空間中，依舊喜歡緊緊包裹著身體增加安全感。  
⠀  
⠀  
所以總是打的火熱，hangyul想，將情慾湧上而身子軟成一灘水倒在她身上的室友往她原本睡著的位置移動，換作自己跨坐在對方身上，此刻身上帶著得體香與空氣混合，雖然氣味各不相同，卻很好的融合了，小窩裡又準備天翻地覆了。  
⠀  
⠀  
順著身子往下撫摸，弄得yohan的腿微微張開，坐起身後摸索著扯下對方的內褲，有意無意的用指尖輕觸下身的入口處，已經有少許愛液分泌，又是一個致命的笑。再一次睜大眼睛的垂耳兔抖了下耳朵，下面被弄得癢癢的，忍不住露出牙齒笑，藉著她原來就比較大的力氣反過來把對方推倒，趁著hangyul愣神的時間她便欺身又給予了親吻，一直到舌頭交纏了好一陣、輕輕碰到了牙齒為止。  
⠀  
⠀  
衣褲都在沒注意到的時候被脫掉了，她迷濛的盯著身上的人看，對方白色的耳朵乖乖貼在頭的兩側，在黑色髮絲中特別顯眼，感覺是甜甜的味道，hangyul吞了口口水，分神一會後注意力被手指進入的異物感拉回來，未事先做好心理準備導致吟聲不小心脫口而出，然後她眼神聚焦後見到身上的垂耳兔連眼裡都帶著笑，抬起雙手將對方往自己身上靠，並且故意逗了對方敏感的尾巴兩下，方才得意的人又軟了身子，小聲的低吟，不知是因為情動還是在小小抱怨。  
⠀  
⠀  
這才給了hangyul一個能親自品嚐棉花糖一般色澤的兔耳朵的機會，她先是舔，知道不會像真的糖一樣融化，耳朵主人卻真的融化似的失了力，只是哼哼叫著想要阻止又啃又舔的公主兔，微弱的抗議沒有被對方聽見，她太過專注在yohan軟軟的兔耳朵，感覺到自己的手被對方的蜜穴包覆著，而對方的也是。  
⠀  
⠀  
以白日的翻雲覆雨作為此次發情期的開端。

**Author's Note:**

> 註：發情期的時候如果兩隻兔子是同性會追逐打架或是你騎我我騎你


End file.
